


Little Brown Book

by Remmy-Free (Remembrance)



Category: Free!
Genre: Bullying, Cute, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Senpai Notice Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/pseuds/Remmy-Free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori's not back yet and Rin feels a little worried. He goes looking for his roommate, and he isn't too happy with what he finds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brown Book

**Author's Note:**

> This was slightly inspired by Auburnimp's fic, _Look to the Future_ , which mentioned Nitori having a diary. This idea just swam in my head and wouldn't leave since I read it.

There was a constant _ticking_ noise in the room.   
  
Rin would have smashed the damn thing against the wall months ago if it wasn’t Nitori’s favourite clock. It was with an aggravated sigh that Rin clasped both hands against his face, grumbling as he tried to ignore those damn ticks and get himself to relax. It just wasn’t his day. At swim practice, his times were okay. They were the same as before.   
  
Meaning: No improvement.   
  
Rin suddenly punched the bunk above him.   
  
“Shit,” he realised what he did, “Sorry, Ai.”  
  
There was no response.   
  
“Right,” Rin remembered Nitori wasn’t here when he came back. He grabbed his phone, checking the time. Nitori was there at swim practice, which ended seventeen minutes ago. He should have been back by now. It was almost seven, and they usually got dinner together around now, since the cafeteria would close. They always went together, neither of them really had any other friends. The company, though Rin would never admit it, was more than just a little nice.   
  
That sweet smile Nitori would give him…  
  
The way he would just go on and on about what caught his interest…  
  
Rin made a ‘Tsk’ noise at himself and sat up. He bit his lip, glancing again at his phone. He quickly typed a message to his roommate. He waited several minutes for a reply.   
  
Nothing.   
  
There was a tightness in his chest and Rin swung his legs over the side of the bed, keeping his head down as he stood up. He made sure he had his wallet, keys and phone before heading to the door.  
  
  
  
“Aiichiro?”   
  
Rin had asked the question about thirty or forty times. First he checked the cafeteria, in case what’s-his-face went to eat without him, then he checked the lounge (not really expecting him to be there anyway), and then the library where Nitori had a bad case of letting time fly by. When he couldn’t find the grey haired boy, he bit his lip and felt his shoulders tense.   
  
He was walking down a hallway and noticed it was getting dark. He didn’t know where else he could check, until he remembered the rooftops. It was getting dark, which meant the rooftop would be clear of students by now. That was probably the only time his roommate would ever go up there.   
  
He walked up the stairwell; he found himself moving quicker than he normally would and he almost kicked down the door at the top.   
  
Stepping out onto the roof, he felt a brush of cold wind make him shiver.   
  
His red eyes scanned th— _There!_  
  
There was Nitori with three other boys. The tallest one had brown hair, then the shortest one had black hair, and the middle one was a blond. They were all laughing.  
  
No.  
  
Rin’s eyes narrowed.  
  
The three others were laughing, but Nitori wasn’t.   
  
Nitori had his arms by his side, trying to look as small as possible. His head was down, looking to his feet, while the other three were laughing.   
  
Rin took a deep breath then started walking over to them.  
  
“Oh my _God_ ,” the blond laughed as he held up a brown leather book. “Listen to this one: ‘Today, I managed to improve my time by half a second, but Rin-Senpai managed to push me to improve it even more. I don’t really know how to thank him.’ Wooow, someone’s got a crush! That’s like your eight journal just about him!”  
  
The two others were laughing and then the brunet made a grabby-hand gesture, “I want to read one!”  
  
“No,” Nitori bit his lip, voice too soft to hear. He closed his eyes, speaking a little louder, “No!”  
  
The blond stuck his tongue out, “Your fault for keeping a diary!”   
  
“Yeah!” the black haired boy laughed.  
  
The brunet one was about to say something, but he suddenly froze.  
  
Rin stepped forward. “The fuck’s going on here?”  
  
Nitori looked up, eyes going wide. “Senpai?” It was written all over his face that he didn’t want Rin to see him like this, weak, pathetic…   
  
It was the blond that laughed, “This little slut’s got a diary, and he keeps writing about how much he wants your dick!”  
  
Nitori gasped, shaking his head, “N-no… That’s not it…”  
  
Rin rubbed his neck. The situation made perfect sense to him, but it was what he was going to do about it that made him think. “So you’re just reading his diary, huh?” He suddenly smiled, holding out his hand,   
“Can I read a page?”  
  
The blond grinned from ear to ear – nothing more humiliating then your crush finding out about it. He handed the book over.   
  
Rin took the book and glanced lightly to the page, noticing Nitori’s neat writing. He suddenly laughed.  
  
Nitori’s eyes widened. His eyes began to water and he put his head down.   
  
Rin took that moment to suddenly snap the book shut. He whipped his arm to the side—smacking the blond in the face with the spine of the book, sending him toppling to the floor.  
  
The blond cried out as he hit the ground hard.  
  
Rin put one foot on the blond’s chest, keeping him from getting up. He then lifted his other foot, ignoring the scream, and walked over him.   
  
The other two suddenly stepped back.  
  
Nitori blinked, not quite understanding what was going on. “S-Senpai…?”  
  
Rin walked past Nitori, looking at the two. He knew if he tried to beat the hell out of one, the other would run away. He couldn’t get both. “How about I put it this way… If any one of you even _look_ at Nitori, I will bash your fucking heads in. Got it?”  
  
“Huh?” Nitori’s eyes widened. He turned around slowly.  
  
“Hey!” Rin shouted, “Did you hear me?”  
  
“Ah, yeah!”  
  
“Sure! Whatever man!”  
  
“Just don’t hurt us!”  
  
Rin kept glaring before he jerked his head to the side, signalling for them to get lost.   
  
Within seconds, the three of them were gone, leaving Rin and Nitori on the rooftops, alone.   
  
“Sen… Senpai…”  
  
Rin’s right hand turned into a fist and he sighed. “Ai.”  
  
“Y-yes?”  
  
Rin turned around, looking at Nitori. He crossed the distance between them and offered the diary.  
  
Nitori blinked and he grabbed it with both hands. When he pulled, he paled when Rin didn’t let go.  
  
“If anyone else does this sort of shit to you, you are going to let me know.”  
  
Nitori looked down, grip around the journal going weak. “It’s… my fault, that I’m so pathetic, Senpai I shouldn’t worry you, I–”  
  
“–Shut up,” Rin scowled.   
  
Nitori meeped and kept looking down.  
  
“I’m going to say this again, Ai. If anyone else does this sort of shit to you, you let me know.” He took a deep breath and changed to a softer voice, “Okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Nitori looked up. He was shaking, from the cold and from fear.   
  
Rin let go of the book, watching as his roommate clutched it against his chest. Without warning, he slipped both arms around Nitori and pulled him in. He nuzzled softly into the grey hair and closed his eyes as he squeezed him.  
  
Nitori blinked as he felt his face against Rin’s chest. His only thought was how warm his Senpai was, and his cheeks tinted pink. “S-Senp–”  
  
“Rin,” he corrected.   
  
“Rin…” Nitori closed his eyes leaning against the warm body. “You don’t… have to do this, for me.”  
  
“I know, but I want to.”  
  
“Um… I don’t wanna sound… impertinent, but… why?” Nitori clutched the book tight against his chest, “Why… bother?”  
  
“Because I want to,” Rin admitted before moving away. He noticed Nitori was still looking down and he used a finger to poke the bottom of his chin.  
  
Nitori looked up, cheeks warming as he tried not to look away.  
  
“How about we get something to eat?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Nitori nodded, “Cafeteria’s gonna close soon.”  
  
“No I mean,” Rin looked away as he scratched the back of his head, “Let’s get real food in town, tonight. You know… for a proper date.”  
  
“D-Date?”   
  
“Yeah,” Rin felt his own cheeks warm a little bit. “I mean, unless you don’t want to–”  
  
“I want to,” Nitori smiled. “I want to.”   
  
“Okay,” Rin grinned, “Then let’s go.”


End file.
